The tailored assembly of molecules by use of new methods, such as application of gravitational, magnetic and electric field forces can result in whole new classes of thin films with a variety of important uses. Thus, it is important to be able to characterize the starting components, intermediate and final components, as well as location of molecular assemblages on the substrate; but virtually no methods allow adequate characterization of such assemblages, especially throughout the complex process of fabrication. Moreover, there is a substantial need comparison of theoretical model assemblies with actual experimental data so as to control and characterize thin film structures generally.